Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/07
Był to obszerny gabinet w stylu Ludwika Filipa, o ciemnych zielonych tapetach i wysokich oknach, oszklonych do samej podłogi. Przy szerokim biurku, z brodą wspartą na obu rękach siedział pan minister Jaszuński, słuchając w milczeniu cichego, równomiernego głosu urzędnika, który już od godziny referował zwierzchnikowi stan rzeczy w polityce rolnej. Co pewien czas urzędnik odkładał notatnik i wyjmując z grubej teki wycinki gazet odczytywał różne ustępy, w których często powtarzały się liczby i takie słowa, jak: eksport, cetnar metryczny, pszenica, stan katastrofalny itp. Treść referatu musiała być niewesoła, gdyż na czole ministra zarysowała się głęboka bruzda, która nie znikła nawet wówczas, gdy usta uśmiechały się, wymawiając uprzejmie podziękowanie za tak starannie przygotowany referat. Po powrocie z zagranicy minister Jaszuński zastał w swoim resorcie sytuację niemal groźną. Opłakany stan rolnictwa i perspektywy ogromnego urodzaju wywołały zaciekłe ataki prasy opozycyjnej, a nawet pomruki niezadowolenia w dziennikach najbardziej zbliżonych do rządu. Z kilku rozmów, jakie już zdążył przeprowadzić, minister Jaszuński zdołał wywnioskować, iż stanowisko jego jest poważnie zachwiane i że wielką ulgą dla gabinetu byłaby jego dymisja. Nie powiedziano mu tego wprost. Bynajmniej. Lecz dano przecież do zrozumienia, że musi się znaleźć kozioł ofiarny, którym trzeba okupić złą koniunkturę i błędną politykę gospodarczą rządu. Premier robił niezwykle kwaśną minę i wszak zupełnie wyraźnie powiedział, że w obecnej sytuacji dymisja całego gabinetu byłaby niemożliwa, a trzeba się ratować rekonstrukcją. Jaszuński nie wątpił, że nad wytworzeniem takiego nastroju pracował przede wszystkim Terkowski, którego wpływom premier tak łatwo ulega. Sytuacja dojrzewała i należało wreszcie powziąć stanowczą decyzję. Minister Jaszuński odkładał ją jednak do czasu porozumienia się ze swym zastępcą, wiceministrem Ulanickim. Czekał nań od rana, a nawet telefonował doń kilka razy, lecz w mieszkaniu odpowiadano, że pan śpi. Toteż gdy około drugiej Ulanicki stanął na progu zielonego gabinetu, minister wybuchnął: — Zwariowałeś, czy co? Zalewasz się po nocach, a tu ziemia pod nogami się pali! — Może byś najpierw przywitał się — odparł wąsal. — Dzień dobry — odburknął minister. Ulanicki usiadł wygodnie i zapalił papierosa. Jaszuński chodził szerokimi krokami z rękoma w kieszeniach spodni. — Podpisałeś traktat, i to na korzystnych warunkach. Winszuję — odezwał się bas Ulanickiego. — Nie ma czego — odparł minister — jest to prawdopodobnie przedostatni dokument, jaki podpisywałem. — Dlaczego przedostatni? — No bo ostatnim będzie prośba o dymisję. — Znasz Nikodema Dyzmę? — zapytał Ulanicki po pauzie. — Znam, co ten, co to Terkowskiego objechał. Co to ma do rzeczy? — Piłem z nim dziś w nocy. Właściwie mówiąc od kilku dni z nim piję. Jaszuński wzruszył ramionami. — Tym gorzej, że pijesz. — Nieprawda, tym lepiej. — Więc gadaj! Do ciężkiego diabła! Nie jestem usposobiony do rozwiązywania szarad. — Otóż rozmawialiśmy o kryzysie. Powiadam, że jest źle, i poprawy nie ma co oczekiwać. "Nie ma — powiadam — żadnych środków na zaradzenie złemu." A Nikodem na to: "Jest środek: magazynować zboże." Przerwał i patrzył uważnie w oczy ministra; ten jednak wzruszył ramionami. — Żeby rząd magazynował? — Rząd. — Bzdury! Skarb nie ma pieniędzy. — Czekaj, czekaj, i ja to samo powiedziałem, a on na to: "pieniędzy? Nie trzeba żadnych pieniędzy." — Jak to? — zdziwił się Jaszuński. — Słuchaj! Powiadam ci, coś niezwykłego. Otworzyłem gębę od ucha do ucha. Całe szczęście, że reszta towarzystwa urżnięta była w sztok i nikt nie słyszał! — Gadaj że! — Otóż słuchaj. Nie trzeba pieniędzy, powiada on, to niepoważna przeszkoda. Państwo może wypuścić obligacje. Na sto, na dwieście milionów złotych. Płacić obligacjami i koniec. Obligacje oprocentować na cztery od sta i dać termin sześcioletni. W ciągu sześciu lat musi przyjść dobra koniunktura bodaj raz, wtedy zboże sprzeda się w kraju czy za granicą i jest świetny interes... — Czekaj, czekaj — przerwał minister — to nie jest zła myśl. — Nie jest zła? Genialna! — No, gadaj! — Ten Dyzma to, powiadam ci, fenomenalny łeb. Otóż — powiada — korzyści ogromne. Po pierwsze uratowanie cen, po drugie, wzmożenie obrotów. W ten sposób państwo rzuci na rynek nowych sto, dwieście milionów złotych, bo obligacje muszą być bezimienne, zastąpią kapitał gotówkowy itd. Rozumiesz? Zaczynam go wypytywać o szczegóły, a on powiada, że nie jest fachowcem, ale że miał zamiar tobie to powiedzieć. — Mnie? — Tak. On do ciebie ma sentyment. — Czekaj no, więc jak on proponuje? Ulanicki ponownie opowiedział swoją rozmowę z Dyzmą, rozwijając kwestię i ilustrując ją cyframi. Tak się zapalił do projektu, że już chciał wezwać maszynistkę, by jej podyktować wzmiankę do prasy. Jaszuński, mniej impulsywny, powstrzymał go jednak. Rzecz należy gruntownie rozważyć, obmyślić, opracować. I on jest zdania, że pomysł zasługuje na miano kapitalnego. Nie można jednak zabierać się doń łapu-capu. — Przede wszystkim absolutna tajemnica. A po wtóre, trzeba jeszcze pokonferować z tym Dyzmą. — Mogę zaraz do niego zadzwonić. — A on jeszcze jest w Warszawie? — A jakże. Stoi w "Europie". Przyjechał trochę puścić gotówki. Minister zdziwił się. — Co ty powiesz? A nie wygląda na hulakę. O ile go sobie przypominam, jest to typ, wiesz, silnego człowieka. Tacy ludzie miewają zwykle zdolności wodza, organizatora... Zwłaszcza organizatora. — Tęga głowa — apodyktycznie dodał Ulanicki. — No i nasz człowiek. Ach, gdyby to okazało się rzeczą realną! Klika Terkowskiego raz na zawsze dostałaby w skórę. A ja? To jest chciałem powiedzieć: a my?!... Czy ty, Jasiu, rozumiesz? — Ba!... Postanowili jeszcze dziś wieczorem zrobić konferencję z Dyzmą. Minister skreślił kilka słów na karcie wizytowej i wysłał do "Europejskiego". Nikodem właśnie wstawał, gdy przynieśli list. Miał jeszcze dość czasu, by ubrać się i spokojnie zjeść obiad. Od ministerstwa dzieliło go zaledwie kilka minut drogi. Spojrzał na zegarek i poszedł pieszo. Na dzwonek drzwi otworzył woźny i obrzuciwszy Dyzmę niechętnym wzrokiem powiedział: — Pan czego? Biuro jest nieczynne. — Nastąp się pan — odparł Nikodem wyniośle — ja do ministra Jaszuńskiego. Woźny zgiął się w ukłonie. — Najmocniej przepraszam szanownego pana, najmocniej przepraszam. Pan minister czeka w swoim gabinecie; jest też pan wiceminister Ulanicki. Z pieczołowitością zdjął Dyzmie palto. — Szanowny pan pozwoli ze mną. To tu, na pierwszym piętrze. Nikodem nie zdawał sobie sprawy z faktu, że oto za chwilę będzie rozmawiał z ministrem, że to, co podczas wyjazdu z Koborowa wydawało się zupełnym nieprawdopodobieństwem, nabierało oto realnych kształtów. Bieg zdarzeń niósł go ze sobą, niósł go nurt, którego działanie widział i odczuwał, lecz nie umiał sobie wytłumaczyć przyczyn tych działań i tajemnicy, dlaczego spotkało to właśnie jego, Nikodema Dyzmę. Gdy otrzymał wezwanie do ministra, domyślił się od razu, że chodzi o obligacje zbożowe, o których słyszał od Kunickiego, a czym Ulanicki tak się zachwycał. Toteż obawiał się teraz, że minister zechce go wypytywać o szczegóły przeprowadzenia projektu. Należy być ostrożnym. Grunt to trzymać się najlepszej metody, która dotychczas w praktyce dawała niezawodne wyniki: mówić jak najmniej! Obaj dygnitarze przyjęli Dyzmę z wylaniem. Fakt, że Ulanicki był z nim na "ty", od razu stworzył atmosferę intymną. Minister Jaszuński zaczął od komplementów. Przypomniał Nikodemowi bankiet z 15 lipca i zajście z Terkowskim. — Wtedy powiedziałem panu, że gdybyśmy więcej w kraju mieli takich jak pan, dobrze by nam się działo. Teraz przekonałem się, że działoby się nam świetnie. — Zbyt łaskaw na mnie pan minister... — E! Nikodemie! Nie udawaj skromnisia! — zawołał wesoło Ulanicki. Rozmowa zeszła na kwestię obligacji zbożowych. Dyzmą znalazł się w ogniu pytań, chociaż obaj dygnitarze zaczęli od tego, że, właściwie mówiąc, sami na rolnictwie nie bardzo się znają, był bardzo ostrożny, by nie palnąć jakiegoś głupstwa. Dobra pamięć przyszła mu o tyle z pomocą, że dawkując małymi dozami, zdołał powtórzyć niemal wszystko, co mu kiedyś o tym powiedział Kunicki. Na wszelki wypadek dodał i to, co słyszał o "swoim" projekcie od Ulanickiego. Minister był zachwycony i zacierał ręce. Zapadł już zmierzch i Jaszuński, zapalając lampę, zawołał z humorem: — No, kochany panie Dyzmą, nie mogę wprawdzie nazwać pana złotoustym mówcą, ale głowę to pan ma na karku. Zatem świetnie. Na razie będzie pan łaskaw zachować ścisłą tajemnicę. Do czasu. Bowiem jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy do zrobienia. Jaś przygotuje projekt ustawy, pójdzie to na komitet ekonomiczny Rady Ministrów, ja zaś jutro rozmówię się z premierem. Jedynym szkopułem, jaki widzę w pańskim znakomitym projekcie, jest kwestia magazynów. O budowaniu nowych mowy być nie może, nie dostaniemy kredytów. Zresztą jest to trudność uboczna. W każdym razie, panie Nikodemie, realizacja pańskiego projektu nie odbędzie się bez pana, nie może obyć się bez pana. — Oczywiście — wtrącił bas Ulanickiego. — Nie odmówi pan rządowi swojej współpracy. Mogę liczyć na pana? — Dlaczego nie, i owszem... — Zatem dziękuję serdecznie. Moim zdaniem w każdej sprawie najważniejsze jest to, kto ją załatwia. Kwestia personalna! Jaszuński zamykał biurko. Ulanicki zadzwonił na woźnego. Nikodemowi przyszło na myśl, że teraz byłaby najodpowiedniejsza chwila do spróbowania, czy nie uda się załatwić prośby Kunickiego. — Panie ministrze — zaczął — i ja mam interes. — No? Służę — z zaciekawieniem spojrzał nań Jaszuński. — Chodzi o to, że w grodzieńskiej Dyrekcji Lasów Państwowych rządzi dyrektor Olszewski. Ten Olszewski uwziął się, żeby zaszkodzić tartakom koborowskim... On nienawidzi Kunickiego i dlatego coraz zmniejsza ten, no ten... kontyngent drzewa z lasów państwowych... — Ach, prawda — przerwał minister — coś pamiętam. Były nawet jakieś skargi. Ale ten Kunicki to podobno bardzo ciekawy jegomość. Czy pana z nim coś łączy? — Broń Boże. Tylko interesy... — Nikodem — wyjaśnił Ulanicki — jest jego sąsiadem i plenipotentem jego żony, z którą Kunicki, uważasz, jest na bakier, — Panie Nikodemie — powiedział minister — będę szczery. Nie chciałbym zmieniać zarządzeń Olszewskiego. Kunicki uchodzi za kanalię i krętacza. Ale panu wierzę bez zastrzeżeń. Czy rzeczywiście powiększenie kontyngentu drzewa z punktu widzenia interesów Skarbu byłoby słuszne? Tak czy nie? — Tak — kiwnął głową Dyzma. — Czy dyrektor Olszewski bez powodów szykanuje tartaki pani Kunickiej? — Bez powodów. — Rzecz załatwiona. Moim zdaniem umiejętność kierowania polega na umiejętności natychmiastowej decyzji. Wyjął kartę wizytową, nakreślił na niej kilka wierszy i wręczając ją Dyzmie, rzekł z uśmiechem: — Służę panu. To jest bilecik do Olszewskiego. Niezależnie od tego jutro rano każę wysłać doń odpowiedni telefonogram. Kiedy pan wraca na wieś? — Pojutrze. — Szkoda. Ale nie mogę pana zatrzymywać. Niechże pan czeka na wiadomość ode mnie. Zaraz, zaraz, a ty, Jasiu, masz adres pana Dyzmy? — Mam. Zresztą jutro spotkamy się na brydżu u pani Przełęskiej. Nikodem też u niej bywa. — To świetnie. No, więc jeszcze dziękuję i życzę pomyślnej drogi. Oburącz uścisnął dłoń Nikodema. Obaj z Ulanickim nałożyli palta i wyszli wraz z Dyzmą. Ulanicki chciał umówić się z nim na kolację, lecz minister postawił stanowcze weto. — Znowu się zalejesz, a teraz czas gorący, nie można pozwalać sobie na kacenjamer. Rozstali się na rogu Krakowskiego i Nikodem poszedł do hotelu. Po drodze przystanął przed jednym z jasno oświetlonych okien wystawowych, wyjął z kieszeni bilet ministra i przeczytał: W Pan Dyr. Olszewski — Grodno. Proszę o przychylne i natychmiastowe załatwienie reklamacji JWP Nikodema Dyzmy w sprawie tartaków koborowskich. Jaszuński Starannie schował kartkę w pugilaresie. — Widzisz go, cholera! — powiedział głośno. Brzmiało w tym zadowolenie, wesołość i zdziwienie, a raczej podziw dla samego siebie. Czuł, że grunt wzmacnia się pod jego nogami, że ci ludzie z tego obcego, zdawałoby się niedosięgalnego środowiska, którzy sobie coś w nim, w Dyzmie, uwidzieli, diabli wiedzą dlaczego, może przecie mają trochę racji... Był kontent z siebie. W hotelu czekała go niespodzianka. Była to wąska, popielata koperta zaadresowana do niego. Gdy ją otworzył, owionął go zapach znajomych perfum. Kartka była szczelnie pokryta ładnym okrągłym pismem, na dole zaś widniał podpis: Nina Kunicka, Uśmiechnął się. — Popatrz! Co też ona pisze? Zapalił lampkę przy łóżku, zdjął buty i, ułożywszy się wygodnie, zaczął czytać. Szanowny Panie Nikodemie! Zdziwi pana mój list, a zapewne jeszcze hardziej zawarta w nim prośba. Jeżeli jednak ośmielam się Pana nią obarczać, to jedynie dlatego, ze okazywana mi przez Pana życzliwość upoważnia mnie do nadziei, że Pan się nie pogniewa. ''Chodzi o małe zakupy. Mianowicie w Grodnie nie mogę dostać dobrych piłek tenisowych. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby pan kupił tuzin w Warszawie... Mogłabym wprawdzie napisać do sklepu, lecz wolę, by pan sam wybrał. Może to nieładnie, że zabieram Panu czas, czas tak cenny w Warszawie, gdzie ma pan tyle zajęć i tyle rozrywek, teatry i przyjęcia, no i... piękne kobiety, które — jak mi powtórzyła niedyskretna Kasia — tak bardzo lubią posyłać panom kwiaty. W Koborowie nie ma ładnych kobiet, lecz kwiaty są przecież piękniejsze niż w Warszawie... Kiedy pan wraca? Właściwie mówiąc, nadużyłam słowa "wraca". Wszakże "wracać" można jedynie do czegoś, względnie do kogoś, uważanego za swoje, za swego, za cos bliskiego, do czegoś, z czym nas życie wiąże lub uczucie łączy... Koborowo jest dziś smutne i szare. Już od szeregu dni jest takie. Ach, przecie Pan wie, jak je potrafię kochać, a jak muszę nienawidzić. Proszę niech Pan mi za złe nie bierze tego minorowego dysonansu, który wprowadzam w gwarną i wesołą (zapewne) harmonię Pańskiego nastroju. Cóż — przyznaję się — brak mi rozmów z Panem, a jestem taka samotna. Koborowo czeka Pańskiego powrotu, Panie Nikodemie, pardon, znowu użyłam tego słowa, czeka pańskiego przyjazdu. Nina Kunicka Dyzma dwukrotnie przeczytał list, jeszcze powąchał kopertę i pomyślał: — Wpadłem jej w oko... Cóż, młoda jeszcze, a mąż stary. A może by tak i skorzystać? Znowu nasunęły mu się obiekcje: Czy Kunicki nie w rzuci go, gdy zacznie podejrzewać, lecz w tejże chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz to już sytuacja grubo się zmieniła. — Spróbuj, stary draniu! Teraz trzymam ciebie za pysk. Cóż sobie myślisz, z kim masz do czynienia? Z przyjacielem dygnitarzy! Rozumiesz?! Wstał i w skarpetkach podszedł do lustra, zapalił wszystkie lampy i wziął się w boki, a głowę podniósł ku górze. Przyglądał się sobie długo, aż doszedł do przekonania, że dotychczas sam nie doceniał swojej urody. — Ot, człowiek od dziecka patrzy, to i przyzwyczaił się, a jak do czego przyzwyczaisz się, zaraz ci się zdaje, że to nic nadzwyczajnego... W doskonałym nastroju spędził wieczór. Był w kinie, później po kolacji w jakimś barze. Spał do południa. Po śniadaniu załatwił sprawunki. Kupił też piłki tenisowe dla pani Niny. Po sutym obiedzie zdrzemnął się aż do zmroku, gdy obudził go szofer. Trzeba było przebrać się we frak. Miasto już migotało tysiącami lamp elektrycznych i jarzyło się purpurowymi wężami neonowych reklam, gdy samochód ruszył z miejsca. Na rogu Marszałkowskiej i Chmielnej auto musiało stanąć. Policjant regulujący ruch przepuszczał właśnie długi szereg samochodów i dorożek z przecznicy. Nikodem bezmyślnie obserwował tłum przechodniów. Myślał, jak to dobrze siedzieć w wygodnych poduszkach wspaniałego wozu, a jak źle tłoczyć się w ścisku na chodniku. Nagle w tłumie dojrzał oczy uparcie weń wpatrzone. W tym miejscu Marszałkowska była słabo oświetlona, toteż dopiero po chwili, zdołał poznać. Mańka. Skurczył się. Skulił ramiona tak, że dolna połowa twarzy ukryła się pod kołnierzem palta. Było już jednak za późno. Mańka, przepychając się łokciami, dobrnęła do skraju chodnika. Była tak blisko, że mogła chwycić za ramię. Nie ośmieliła się jednak i tylko jakimś przyciszonym głosem wyrzuciła: — Nikodem! Nie poznajesz?... Nie mógł dłużej udawać, że jej nie widzi. Przy tym obawa, że szofer spostrzeże tę dziewczynę w chustce, jeżeli tylko scena stanie się głośniejsza, skłoniła go do podstępu. Odwrócił się do niej i kładąc palec na ustach, zasyczał: — Tsss... jutro przyjdę... Dziewczyna porozumiewawczo skinęła głową i zapytała szeptem: — O której? Lecz odpowiedzi już nie otrzymała. Pałeczka policjanta wykonała nowy ruch, auto ruszyło w wolną przestrzeń ulicy. Mańka wychyliła się za nim i długo patrzyła. — Cholera — myślał Dyzma — jeszcze ma śmiałość zaczepiać. Durna małpa. Ona pewno myśli, że ja i ten samochód skradłem. Roześmiał się po cichu, postanowił jednak w godzinach wieczornych unikać Marszałkowskiej. Po co narażać się na spotkania i psuć sobie humor wspomnieniami... Mieszkanie pani Przełęskiej, po raz trzeci widziane przez Dyzmę, po raz trzeci wyglądało inaczej. Wszystkie drzwi pootwierane, wszędzie moc światła. W kilku pokojach rozstawione stoliki do kart, uderzające świeżością zielonego sukna, i małe stoliczki, pokryte białymi serwetkami, zastawione tacami, na których piętrzyły się ciastka i tartinki. Nikogo jeszcze nie było. Dyzma przeszedł kilka pokojów i zawrócił. Usiadł w salonie na kanapie. Z drugiego końca mieszkania dolatywały odgłosy jakiejś sprzeczki, która widocznie ożywiła się, gdyż słowa brzmiały coraz wyraźniej. — Nie dasz? Nie dasz? — krzyknął głos męski. Nastąpiła dłuższa tyrada głosu niewieściego. Nikodem zdołał z niej wyłapać jedynie epitety, gdyż te były specjalnie akcentowane. — Próżniak... takiego darmozjada... To szantaż!... niewdzięcznik!... — Ostatnie słowo! — zabrzmiał głos męski — dasz dwieście? — Nie dam! W przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek. Sprzeczka ucichła, po chwili do salonu weszła uśmiechnięta pani Przełęska. Za nią z miną uprzejmą wsunął się Krzepicki. Jednocześnie w drzwiach od przedpokoju stanął jakiś staruszek z ogromną łysiną. Pani Przełęska witając i prezentując gości zaczęła uskarżać się na niepunktualność naszych panów. Staruszek, którego tytułowano panem profesorem, był głuchawy i to mocno. Toteż pani domu musiała mu powtarzać bardzo głośno swoje spostrzeżenie o wadzie niepunktualności coś ze cztery razy. Za każdym razem profesor powtarzał: — Przepraszam, że co? Była już w rozpaczy, gdy przyszedł jej na pomoc Krzepicki. Stanął przed profesorem i rzekł z układnym uśmiechem: — Tara-tara-bum-cyk-cyk, stara fujaro! Staruszek kiwnął głową i powiedział z przekonaniem: — A tak, tak, wieczory są już zimne. Dyzma wybuchnął śmiechem. Szalenie podobał mu się dowcip Krzepickiego, a że pani Przełęska wyszła witać nowych gości, rzekł: — Czekaj pan i ja mu coś powiem. — Byle nie za głośno! — ostrzegł Krzepicki. Nikodem zwrócił się do profesora. — Pies ci gębę lizał, łysa pało! — Przepraszam, że co? — Że lizał! — Przepraszam, bo niedosłyszę, że co? Dyzma zanosił się od śmiechu, aż staruszek zaczął go podejrzewać. Sytuację uratował Krzepicki, który huknął profesorowi w samo ucho: — Pan chciał profesorowi opowiedzieć najnowszą anegdotkę! — A słucham, słucham. Tymczasem do salonu weszło kilka osób, a zanim zdążyli się przywitać, na progu stanął pułkownik Wareda. To uwolniło Dyzmę od anegdotki. — Serwus, Nikuś! Że cię widzę! — zawołał pułkownik. — Jak się masz, Wacuś! — No co? Jakże tam, załatwiłeś swoje sprawy u Jaszuńskiego? — Dziękuję. Wszystko w porządku. Salon i przyległe pokoje zaczęły się napełniać. Byli tylko panowie i coś pięć czy sześć starszych pań. Przy kilku stolikach usadowiono się już do brydża. Nikodem rozmawiał z Wareda, gdy przyszedł Ulanicki. Okazało się, że mimo zastrzeżonej przez ministra tajemnicy, pułkownik był również poinformowany o projekcie zbożowym Dyzmy, gdyż Ulanicki przy nim zaczął swobodnie opowiadać o postępie sprawy, która — jego zdaniem — znajdowała się na najlepszej drodze. Wareda winszował Nikodemowi i życzył mu pomyślnej realizacji kapitalnego planu. Gdy tak rozmawiali, zbliżyła się do nich pani Przełęska z zapytaniem, czy nie zagraliby w brydża. Pułkownik i Ulanicki zgodzili się chętnie. Wszystkie stoliki były już obsadzone i pani domu ofiarowała się im na partnerkę. Ponieważ Dyzma nie umiał grać, na czwartego zaproszono jakiegoś chudego pana, który — jak Dyzma później się dowiedział — był jednym z dygnitarzy policyjnych. Przez pewien czas Nikodem przyglądał się grze, lecz znudziło go to wreszcie i poszedł do grupki nie grających, gdzie dojrzał Krzepickiego. Gdy tylko się oddalił, dygnitarz policyjny zapytał pani Przełęskiej: — Kto to jest ten pan Dyzma? — Pan Dyzma? — odparła ze zdziwieniem — nie zna go pan?... — Niestety... — Jak to? — dodał Ulanicki — nie pamięta pan awantury z Terkowskim? — Aha! Już wiem. — Pan Dyzma — powiedziała pani Przełęska — to bardzo przyzwoity człowiek. Znam go stąd, że kolegował w Oksfordzie z moim siostrzeńcem Żorżem Ponimirskim. Są od tamtych czasów w serdecznej przyjaźni. — Ziemianin?... — Owszem, pochodzi z Kurlandii, a obecnie administruje dobrami mojej siostrzenicy. — Nikodem to tęga głowa — dorzucił Ulanicki. — Jaszuński powiada o nim, że zajdzie jeszcze wyżej, niż komu zdawać się może. — I w ogóle byczy chłop — dodał Wareda. — Bardzo sympatyczny — zapewniła pani domu. — Istotnie — potwierdził z przekonaniem dygnitarz policyjny — robi solidne wrażenie. — Dwa trefle — zalicytował Ulanicki, podnosząc krzaczaste brwi. — To zagrajmy trzy trefle — dodała grająca z Ulanickim pani Przełęska. Dyzma nudził się. W głębi duszy dziwił się ludziom, których bawiła gra. Zjadł już sporo tartinek, ciastek i wypił kilka kieliszków koniaku. W towarzystwie nie grających rozmawiano o polityce zagranicznej i o wyścigach. Oba tematy były mu obce i nieinteresujące. Toteż zaczął myśleć o odwrocie. Skorzystał z momentu, gdy pani domu wstała na chwilę od stolika i dopędziwszy ją w przedpokoju, powiedział: — Przepraszam bardzo. Ja muszę już iść. — Jaka szkoda, czy musi pan koniecznie? — Koniecznie. Jutro wyjeżdżam bardzo wcześnie. Trzeba się wyspać. — A tak chciałabym z panem jeszcze obszerniej porozmawiać o wiadomej sprawie... — Nic straconego. Wkrótce będę w Warszawie znowu. W istocie Dyzma nie zamierzał spać. Wyszedłszy od Przełęskiej odprawił szofera, kazawszy mu podać samochód o siódmej rano i przygotować się do drogi. Sam poszedł pieszo. Zbliżała się już północ i ulice były niemal puste. Tu i ówdzie spotykał śpieszących do domu przechodniów. Dopiero na Nowym Świecie był większy ruch. Przyczyniały się do tego głównie grupki flanujących kobiet, których sposób bycia aż nazbyt wyraźnie zdradzał ich fach. Dyzma długo się przyglądał, zanim wybrał jedną z nich, tęgą brunetkę. Porozumienie osiągnięto szybko. Świtało już, gdy wracał do swego hotelu. Przyszła mu na myśl Mańka i zauważył w duchu, że w gruncie rzeczy szkoda, że nie umówił się z nią. Niebo było pokryte ciężkimi, ołowianymi chmurami. Przed samą siódmą zaczął padać deszcz. O godzinie siódmej uregulował należność w hotelu. Szofer zajechał z nastawioną budą i Dyzma, klnąc pogodę, wcisnął się w kac auta. Jechał do Grodna. Wolał przybyć do Koborowa z konkretnym rezultatem swojej warszawskiej wycieczki, by olśnić Kunickiego efektem, którym sam przecie był zaskoczony. Nikodem zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że przychylną decyzję ministra uzyskał dzięki powtórzeniu projektu podpowiedzianego przez Kunickiego. Skonstatowanie tego zupełnie wystarczyło do wyciągnięcia nasuwającego się wniosku: powtarzanie tego, co się słyszy od innych, i podawanie za własne może dać duże korzyści. Postanowił stosować tę metodę jak najszerzej, mając wszakże na uwadze niezbędną ostrożność. Ucieszyło go to odkrycie nowych możliwości obracania się w tym obcym świecie. A przecież już teraz zaczął wierzyć w co, że w świecie tym zasymiluje się. Co dotyczy Koborowa, nie wątpił, że teraz Kunicki nie tylko nie będzie starał się go pozbyć, lecz musi trzymać takiego administratora rękami i zębami. — To też można wykorzystać. Drań, musi mi dołożyć pensji. Zatarł ręce. Czuł, że odwraca się nowa karta w jego życiu, a cóż go obchodziła kwestia, jakie ją pisały losy i dlaczego. Z rozmowy z ministrem Jaszuńskim zapamiętał zapewnienia, że on, Dyzma, nie będzie pominięty przy realizacji projektu zbożowego. Nie wiedział, co tu minister miał na myśli, i skłaniał się do przypuszczenia, że może mu za projekt dadzą gratyfikację. Kiedyś naczelnik poczty w Łyskowie, pan Boczek, opowiadał, że jeden z urzędników Okręgowej Dyrekcji Poczt dostał tysiąc złotych nagrody za wymyślenie nowego sposobu stemplowania listów. Jemu dadzą chyba więcej, bo zboże to przecież nie listy! Przypomnienie pana Boczka i Łyskowa wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Nikodema. — Co by oni też powiedzieli, gdyby tak dowiedzieli się, jaką ja teraz mam pensję i z jakimi figurami tykam się. Zdębieliby!... Hołota! Ministrowie, hrabiowie! Taka wielka pani jak ta Przełęska na obiad go zaprasza... Zresztą to go nie cieszyło. Męczyła go myśl, że niepotrzebnie wplątał się w sprawę Ponimirskiego, z której i tak muszą być nici, a tylko zaszkodzić może, gdy — broń Boże — coś się wyda przed Kunickim. Jucha sprytny i ma tyle pieniędzy, że potrafi zemścić się. Jedynym sposobem będzie powiedzieć Ponimirskiemu, że jego ciotka o niczym słyszeć nie chce, a na długu postawiła krzyżyk. Na tych rozmyślaniach spłynął Dyzmie czas aż do Grodna. Szofer, znający miasto dobrze, od razu odnalazł czerwony koszarowy dom, w którym się mieściła Dyrekcja Lasów. W biurze, jako że było po czwartej, Dyzma zastał tylko dyżurnego urzędnika. — Ja do pana Olszewskiego. Jest pan Olszewski? — Nie ma. Proszę zgłosić się w godzinach urzędowych — odparł sucho dyżurny. Dyzma podniósł głos: — To dla pana, panie młody, są godziny urzędowe, nie dla mnie, a w ogóle proszę grzeczniej, kiedy nie wiesz pan, z kim pan gadasz. — Ja jestem grzeczny — bronił się urzędniczek — a skąd mam wiedzieć, do kogo mówię, skoro się pan nie przedstawił. — No, no, bez poufałości. A teraz rypaj pan do swego pana Olszewskiego i zamelduj, że przyjechał pan Dyzma z poleceniem od ministra. Zęby tu zaraz przyszedł, bo nie mam czasu. Urzędnik przeraził się i wśród ukłonów oświadczył, że wyjść mu nie wolno, lecz może zatelefonować do mieszkania pana dyrektora. Zaprowadził Nikodema do gabinetu szefa i już nie zdziwił się, że arogancki gość rozsiadł się w dyrektorskim fotelu za biurkiem. Nie minął kwadrans, a zjawił się dyrektor Olszewski. Był nieco zaspany i wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Na jego kwadratowej twarzy drgały wszystkie mięśnie, a przystrzyżone rudawo-blond wąsiki wyciągnęły się nad ustami linią uprzejmego uśmiechu. Starał się ukryć to, że zaskoczyła go okoliczność zajęcia przez przybysza jego własnego fotela. — Jestem Olszewski, niezmiernie mi miło... — Nie wiem, czy panu miło — odparł Dyzma, z lekka unosząc się i podając rękę. — Jestem Dyzma... — Ależ naturalnie, że miło... Właśnie dziś rano otrzymałem telefonogram z ministerstwa. — Dziękuj pan Bogu, że nie otrzymał pan dymy. — Ależ, szanowny panie — zdenerwowanym głosem zaprotestował Olszewski — niczym na to nie zasłużyłem! Zawsze z największą ścisłością stosowałem się do wszystkich ustaw i rozporządzeń. Nigdy na jedną literkę nie odstąpiłem... — I co z tego? — szyderczo zapytał Dyzma. — Jak panu ta literka każe sprzedać firmom krajowym nie więcej, jak tyle a tyle, a pan resztę za psie pieniądze sprzedajesz zagranicy! Urzędnik wciąż bronił się, powołując się na daty i paragrafy, którymi sypał jak z rękawa. Jednakże Dyzma wyciągnął notatnik zawierający całą litanię spisaną przez Kunickiego i nie ustawał w ataku. Wreszcie najgwałtowniej napadł na Olszewskiego za przewlekanie spraw i odkładanie ich pod sukno, gdy zaś ten zasłaniał się tym, że często trudno bywa powziąć decyzję, Nikodem bez zająknienia powtórzył aforyzm Jaszuńskiego: — Umiejętność kierowania polega na umiejętności szybkiej decyzji, panie kochany! Wydobył kartę wizytową Jaszuńskiego i podał urzędnikowi. Ten długo roztrzęsionymi rękoma szukał binokli, gdy zaś je znalazł i przeczytał kartkę, stał się jeszcze bardziej uniżony. Zapewniał Dyzmę, że jest starym rutynowanym urzędnikiem, że zawsze ściśle trzymał się "literki", że ma żonę i czworo dzieci, że personel biurowy jest do niczego, że przepisy częstokroć są sprzeczne, więc co ma robić, musi je sprzecznie wykonywać, że pan Kunicki sam sytuację zaostrzył, ale że teraz doprawdy nie widzi żadnych przeszkód do załatwienia kontyngentu. Skończyło się na tym, że w gabinecie zjawiła się specjalnie sprowadzona maszynistka i że przystąpiono do sporządzenia odpowiednich dokumentów, ściśle według "literki" notatek Kunickiego. Było już ciemno na dworze, gdy skończyli i Olszewski zaprosił Dyzmę na kolację. Ten jednak, pomyślawszy sobie, że lepiej nie pozbywać się aureoli przyjaciela ministra, podziękował i poklepawszy urzędnika po ramieniu, pożegnał go słowami: — No, w porządku. A nie zadzieraj pan ze mną, bo to, bracie, na dobre nie wyjdzie. Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy